New Asgard
by manjorlas
Summary: Leah is just a normal girl, but when a series of strange events happen to her, she discovers that she is destined for much greater things. She ends up in a special training camp for people like her. There, she learns her true potential and skills. A Percy Jackson spin off, but involving Norse Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

"LEAH!"

Leah jolted her head up from her makeshift book pillow on her desk and blinked her eyes. Her entire class was staring, or quietly laughing, at her. _I must have fallen asleep again_, she thought. Leah hadn't been getting much sleep because of horrible nightmares and her 1st period english class seemed to be the perfect time to rest up. It was like Miss Hedgerow could make time slow down so that one minute was an eternity. All the ADD medication in the universe couldn't keep Leah focused for a 50 minute class with this lady.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your personal nap time but we have some grammar to go over so please, answer question number 9 please," Hedgerow said with her voice that pretended to be friendly but was malicious to its core.

"Alrighty then, just give me a minute," Leah said as she opened her grammar book, all of her classmates eyes focused closely on her. Her friend Danny sat across the room from her and held up his fingers to show let her know they were on page 107. Leah smiled quickly to let him know she understood and flipped to the page.

"It's a complex sentence," she said after a 5 second examination of the sentence. Everyone raised their eyebrows in admiration to her quick save, then looked back and Hedgerow. "Thank you, now Ariel, could you tell us what kind of..."

Leah zoned her out and stared out the window. The teacher probably expected her to get the wrong answer, but Leah wasn't stupid like this lady thought she was. Danny, on the other hand, was not extremely smart, but he paid attention and at least pretended to like Miss Hedgerow. Leah wanted to pick her up and throw her out the window and into the fresh mud made by the pouring rain; that is, if she was actually able to pick her up. Leah wasn't athletic or strong, but she knew how to hate somebody better than she could throw them.

"Leah, are you listening to me?!" The shrill yell that Leah was all too familiar with echoed off the walls of the little classroom. "I'm working on it," Leah quickly snapped, not meaning to sound so nasty but it definitely sounded like she was picking a fight. Her teacher also caught that vibe and anger clearly registered on her featureless face.

"Get out of my class this instant and you head right to the principal's office! There has been too many incidents this week and I have been giving you too much leeway. GO!" Leah hated to be yelled at, so she just followed her teachers orders. She put her books into her lime green backpack, shouldered it, and quietly slunk out the door, lip bit. She walked part of the hallway, then slipped into the bathroom.

She had no intention of going to see Dr. Wilson and couldn't afford to. Her foster parents would either shun her or send her back. She would just camp out here and wait for the bell to ring. She looked at herself in the hazy mirror. Her tired, dark green eyes stared back at her, partially hidden by long eyelashes. Leah's face had sharp, defined features and a faint scar across her right cheek. Her unruly brown hair was pulled back in a loose, and poorly made, braid. She turned away from the mirror, walked to the far corner of the bathroom, and slowly sat down on the questionably clean floor.

Leah was positive no one would come to this bathroom. It was the smallest in the entire school and far away from anything of importance, and that was why Leah liked it. She loved company, she wasn't a loner, but sometimes, being alone was just what she needed. She pulled her laptop from her backpack and flipped it open. She didn't really have anything to work on, but she'd think of something.

All of the sudden, an enormous thump shook the building, causing some pieces of ceiling to fall around her. Earthquake? In Boston? Impossible or extremely unlikely. Leah put her computer away and stood up. Another thump caused one of the light fixtures to fall down, just skimming her. What was going on? Leah quickly grabbed her backpack and bolted out the door to investigate, dismissing every sensible instinct to take cover.

Leah looked left and right in the hallway, but no one else was there. She was running to the nearest classroom when another thump threw her to the ground. Her brand new black sweatshirt was not so new anymore, but she couldn't care less. When she picked herself up and ran to the classroom, panting, the students and teacher looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you alright?" the teacher asked her. "Yeah... I think," she answered, very unconvincingly. Could they not see that they were covered with ceiling? Did they not feel the building shake?

Just then, Leah heard the sound that had been plaguing her nightmares. A deep, terrifying howl that made her body forget everything it should be doing. It came from the nearby maintenance staircase that went to the basement. Ignoring every ounce of reason in her, she pushed open the door and ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing open the door was harder than she expected. There was a cold air sealing the door shut and Leah had to put all her strength into opening the door. Why was it so cold? The heating system was down here! These thoughts only encouraged Leah to investigate further.

About halfway down the staircase, the stairs started to get slippery with, ice? This was very weird. Either the maintenance people weren't doing a good job or there was something up. It was so dark that Leah didn't even notice that she was being followed down the stairs. All of the sudden, she heard breathing behind her and spun around quickly, surprising Danny and causing him to almost fall down the stairs.

"Watch it!" he said. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared me to death!" Leah whispered. "What are you doing down here! And why are we whispering?" he whispered back. "I don't know what's down there! What if it's dangerous?" she said, softer than before. "Come on, Leah, what dangers could they be keeping in a high school?" She always had an active imagination and outlandish ideas, and it was Danny who always brought her back to reality. "The souls of the dropouts? The missing brains of the jocks? I don't know but just keep it down! We have to find o…"

The howl from before interrupted her and this time it was much louder than it had been when she was in the hallway. Danny's expression turned from calm to mortified. Leah was pretty sure her face wasn't any less terrified. "Let's go back," Danny barely whispered. "No, we have to find out what that thing is! I've heard that howl before and I need to know why it's here! Now come on!" she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with her.

When they got to the bottom, Danny pulled out a flashlight from his bag and the bright streak of light almost blinded her. _Really_, she thought, now_ he brings that out. Why does he even have one of those for school? _Danny had always "been prepared" for anything, even though Leah told him he was crazy.

Once, he took her on a trip with his family to the beach and he had brought about 6 different kinds of sunscreen, but he didn't use any of it! She supposed it was a good thing he brought it though because she would have burnt after 10 minutes. She never got tan, but Danny always came back from the beach with a perfect tan and his blonde hair even blonder.

It was so cold in the basement she wished she was getting burnt at the beach. Danny led the way and Leah followed him through the maze of pipes and water heaters. The whole area was covered with ice and the two of them could see their breath. Leah felt like she was in some stupid horror movie. They never really scared her, but Danny liked to watch them.

As he turned the corner, Danny quickly backed up into Leah. "Hey! Watch i…" Then she saw the giant wolf staring them down. She had never seen a real wolf, but she was pretty sure normal wolves weren't the size of a pony. She could only see its siluette, but the eyes were glowing blue. They hoped it hadn't seen them, but then it started to growl in their direction, and their fears were confirmed.

"Let's get out of here!" Danny yelled, grabbing Leah's wrist and pulling her back the way they came just as the wolf lunged at them. "Do you remember how to get back to the stairs?" Leah yelled. "I… I think so…?" he responded, unconvincingly. _Great_, she thought. _Now we're going to get lost and be eaten by a wolf mutant in our school basement. This is just fantastic. _

She didn't look back, but she was pretty sure the wolf was gaining on them. It was very fast, but Danny kept on making random turns to throw it off track. "This way!" he said, seeing the icy staircase ahead of them. But just as he said that, the wolf leapt ahead of them, blocking their path.

_Now where can you go?_

It took Leah a few seconds to realize that the raspy, haunting voice echoing off the walls was coming from the wolf. In the dim light, she could see it a little better. It's teeth were sharp, jagged icicles. It's fur was white and blue-gray.

Danny's eyes widened, then narrowed in concentration. "What do you want?" he said, with the most confidence you could have where you're being cornered by a giant talking ice wolf.

_My master has ordered me to kill you, simple as that. Ready to die?_

"Who is your master?" Leah asked, with not as much confidence as Danny had.

_That is hardly your concern. You should concentrate more on dying!_

The wolf lunged, but Danny had taken out his math textbook and swung it at their attacker. It was surprisingly affective. The wolf didn't get out of their way, but was shocked that they had actually hit him. Math hadn't saved them, it just made the wolf angrier.

"Now what?" Leah shouted at Danny. "Just run!" he said. Just as he said that, a bright flash of light filled the entire room. Then, standing in front of the wolf was a tall guy, about Leah and Danny's age. He had red hair, on the longer side for a boy, and was pretty muscular. He had wild blue eyes and a serious expression. First, he looked at Leah and Danny, then he pulled out a giant axe. Then, Leah swore she saw him smile at her. He turned to the wolf, tackled it to the ground, and sliced his head off so fast, it happened before Leah could process that he had shown up like this. Danny just stared at him, wide-eyed, amazed at the boy's skill.

"Stupid Jotun wolves. Are you two Leah and Daniel?" he asked them, his face marked with scars and spatters of fresh blood. "Umm…yes, we are!" Leah said, dumbly. "Then come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

What happened next was a blur of color. Leah was trapped in a tornado of colors. She couldn't think straight, or at all even. All this happened in about a second, and then, Leah was standing in a sunny, grassy field with Danny and the mysterious teleporting boy.

"What just happened?" she asked the boy. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm sure you have may questions, but I can't answer anything right now. I was told to take you…"

"No! You are going to explain to us _exactly _what is going on here because one minute I'm at school, the next I'm being attacked by some talking wolf thing, then we've been sucked into some rainbow tunnel of doom and now we are here, wherever 'here' is. You have A LOT of explaining to do and we aren't going anywhere until you've told us what the hell is going on!" Her sudden outburst scared both the boy and Danny, who had never seen her get so angry, but it was an understandable reaction because he had been thinking the exact same thing.

The boy sighed, then sat down on the green grass. He patted the area near him, so Leah and Danny would follow his lead. "OK, I will try to explain in the best way I can. How much do you know about Norse myths?" Danny shook his head and admitted he knew almost nothing. Leah raised her eyebrows, because she knew a little bit. "I've read a few of them here and there, but they never really stuck."

"Well, a lot of them are real, at least the characters are. There are the two families of gods, the Æsir and the Vanir. For a long time, they were at war, but now, they are on friendly terms. The majority of them live in Asgard. Although there are lots of gods, there are a few important ones who run the show, but all are led by Odin, the All-Father. Occasionally, they have kids and these kids are pretty powerful, like their parent, or parents in some cases. Most of the gods keep their kids in Asgard, but sometimes, very rarely, they have to send them to live on Earth."

"That doesn't sound very nice. Why would they just abandon their kids?" Danny said. The boy looked sympathetically at him and said, "They usually have a good reason for doing it. Sometimes, these kids are in horrible danger just for existing, and so it's best they don't know who they really are. They can go their whole lives without knowing who their parents are, and are never at risk. The gods have all sorts of enemies that wouldn't mind killing any Asgardian they could.

"So that's where you and I come in. I am Malcolm, son of Thor. I lived on Earth for the first ten years of my life, and then my dad sent for me and I live here now. I've been training as a warrior for six years now. I was sent by Odin to bring you guys here and train too. The only thing is, I wasn't told who your parents are, so I can't help you there. Do you have any more questions for me?

Leah shook her head. Malcolm did a good job at explaining what was going on, but it was a lot to handle. Whoever her parents were, should she be angry at them? She had been passed around foster homes her whole life. The families she was with didn't want a kid with ADD, so they just kept sending her back saying she "wasn't a good match". Would her actual parents send her away too?

"Yeah, am I Leah's brother?" Danny said. "Because I don't think I could handle her as a sibling." Leah started laughing at the thought of that. He started laughing too. Malcolm shrugged. "I was told nothing about you two except your names and where to find you." "You really don't understand the concept of 'humor' do you?" Leah teased. Pretending to be formal and old fashioned, she said, "So, Malcolm, son of Thor, where is this splendid land called 'Asgard'?" Malcolm pointed to their right.

Leah could just barely see the outline of a city in the distance. It didn't look any different from any other city, except for the giant wall surrounding it. "Why couldn't we have teleported closer to it, or maybe just inside?" Danny asked. "The city is protected with many spells and guards. If we were to have arrived inside, we might have been mistaken for intruders and might have startled people. By arriving here, no questions are asked and we can enter safely."

With that, Malcolm started walking toward Asgard, with Leah and Danny close behind. Danny looked so excited about how all this was happening, but Leah was skeptical. What she did remember about Norse myths was the fact that a least one person died in each one. Was she putting her life at risk by living here? How could she benefit from being a warrior? Could she even _be _a warrior?

Malcolm turned around to see if they were still following him where they were halfway there. He saw how distracted Leah was, and he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. Malcolm seemed like a really nice person and actually seemed to care about Danny's and her feelings. "Don't look so worried, Leah," he told her as he turned around. "It's understandable if you're scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm just trying to decide whether to trust you or not," she smirked. He laughed, "You can trust me, just don't get me angry. Actually, try not to get anyone angry. Getting on an Asgardian's bad side is never a good thing." "I'll try not to," She sounded confident, but she really was just hiding the fact that she was terrified. She had always been a good liar, though.


	4. Chapter 4

They finally arrived at Asgard's main gate. There were many guards standing there, but there was one who was obviously of a higher ranking. He had golden armor and helmet. He smiled at Malcolm, showing off some very expensive looking teeth. Almost all of them were gold, which Leah felt was a little excessive.

"Hello Malcolm. Could you introduce me to your companions please? They can't enter unless I allow them to," the guy said. He seemed very nice, except for the fact that he kept looking at Leah like she was some sort of wild animal or something.

"This is Daniel and this is Leah. Odin sent me to bring them from Earth on behalf of their Asgardian parents," he said. The man made a face and asked, "Who are their parents?" "I wasn't told."

The man examined Danny quickly, like nothing was wrong, but he seemed to have something against Leah's existence. He looked at her with the nastiest expression she had ever seen. His disgusting golden teeth looked more like fangs, and Leah felt his expression cutting her in half. Why did this guy not like her so much? She literally _just _met him. He wasn't being inconspicuous about his hate, either. Danny looked confused, and Malcolm was getting suspicious about Leah.

"They may pass," the golden man said, unconvincingly. Malcolm nodded his head at the man and lead Leah and Danny through the gates. As soon as they were a good distance from the entrance, Malcolm stopped and glared at Leah.

"Why was Heimdall looking at you that way? Is there something we should know about you!?" Malcolm shouted at her. "He's the guardian of Asgard, and he did _not_ like something about you. That is never a good sign."

"I have no idea why that guy has anything against me. We just met!" Leah said, completely honestly. That guy, Heimdall or whatever, had no reason to be suspicious of her. Maybe it has something to do with…

"Well I don't care why he's got something against Leah! We've been best friends for the longest time and she has given him no reason to not like her!" Danny said. He had always been so defensive of Leah, and she appreciated that. He had helped her get out of so many problems and stood by her side no matter what.

"I believe you, Daniel. Heimdall can be over suspicious, but that is why he has the job of gatekeeper. I'm sure it's nothing," Malcolm said, but he quickly eyed Leah, just in case she would all of the sudden do something suspicious. "I should take you to Odin now. He must be expecting you."

Malcolm had led them through the bustling city that seemed to be stuck in viking times. They passed many buildings had thatched roofs and fancy carvings all over the wooden structures. They looked like normal Viking buildings, but grander and more regal.

The building they entered was enormous. It had to be at least the size of a football stadium, except with gold and other rare materials. _I know they__'__re gods and all but isn__'__t this a little much? _Leah thought to herself. She had never been a fan of flashy decorations or jewelry, but it was still an impressive sight. The inside was even more amazing. Pillars in neat rows towered over anybody that entered. They were had so many carvings on them, it would have taken years to examine all of them.

Leah spent too much time looking at the designs that she didn't even notice the giant thrones along the perimeter of the principal area. Each one was different and seemingly random, but there had to be a reason for each one. Each god had their throne that represented their powers.

Just as Leah began to notice the thrones, Malcolm came up to her. "Leah, come on. I can't leave you behind! Odin's waiting for you." He snapped her out of her distraction and she followed him to the far end of the hall. An even more impressive throne sat at the end of the hall. It was fairly simple compared to some of the others, however, it seemed to radiate power and authority.

There was an older man with an eyepatch sitting on the throne. He didn't seem impressive enough to be sitting in the throne, but Leah was sure he was Odin. She remembered from mythology that he seemed perfectly normal, but he actually was extremely powerful and knew almost everything. Sitting on the back of his throne were two ravens. They stared at the three of them as they approached their master.

When he led them to the base of the throne, Malcolm bowed and said, "All-Father, I have brought Daniel and Leah to Asgard as you requested." Danny and Leah followed his lead and bowed awkwardly. Odin didn't seem to be paying complete attention to what Malcolm said, but nodded solemnly. "Well done, Malcolm. You may take Daniel to Tyr's hall to meet his father."

Malcolm nodded and gestured to Danny to follow him. As Malcolm led him away, Danny turned around and gave Leah a thumbs up, like this was the best day ever. She smiled, and tried to follow them, but Odin stopped her, "Not you, Leah. I need to talk to you before you can go." She walked silently to the base of the throne and looked up at Odin, her smile gone.

"You, Leah, are not a normal Asgardian. Some wouldn't even consider you to be an Asgardian. Your father is probably the most disliked god in Asgard. Living here will not be easy for you, because of him." As he spoke, he never made complete eye contact with her, like he was looking at something else…

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean. Who is my father, and why is he so hated?" Leah was terribly confused. What did her father have to do with anything? She hoped she didn't sound snappy, because she didn't want Odin angry at her, especially if what he was saying about her father was true.

"Your father is Loki, god of mischief and chaos. The reason he's so disliked…that's a complicated matter. His ways are, to put it kindly, unorthodox. He is very clever and skilled with magic, but he doesn't always use his skills for good. He also isn't a full Asgardian. He is a Jotun, but you couldn't tell by looking at him; however, Jotuns are sworn enemies of Asgard. Loki, however, never belonged in Jotunheim, so I invited him to live in Asgard. He has saved us many times, but I fear the others overlook the good and only see the evil in him. Nobody trusts him, and honestly, nobody really should. "

After Odin spoke, there was a deafening silence. Leah didn't really know what she was supposed to say. So her dad was a good guy, but he wasn't? She assumed that being related to Loki wouldn't exactly make everyone instantly welcome her. Leah would have to be careful not to get on anyone's bad side, like Malcolm warned her. Perhaps that's why Heimdall wasn't sure about letter her in Asgard. Maybe he could tell there was something about her that wasn't what people expected.

"Your father is on his way to get you. He will have to take responsibility over you, your training, and similar things. I'm sure he will give you more of details, but I'm glad your here, Leah, although many other Asgardian would not share that feeling. I have faith in you. Perhaps, you can teach Loki, and many others here, a thing or two." And with that, Odin got up with his ravens and left Leah standing there in the empty throne room.

_Well this is awkward, _thought Leah. She waited for about 3 minutes in the giant room. She had stared at her slightly muddy sneakers, fixed her braid, and began to walk around the throne room, examining everything remotely interesting, so absorbed in her own thoughts, until she heard feet scuffing across the shiny floor. She whirled around to see the outline of a fairly normal looking man. He stopped abruptly, far enough away that Leah couldn't make out any details about him, and said, "Leah?"


	5. Chapter 5

Leah approached the man who had called her name. He was tall, slightly muscular, and had short, untidy orange hair that reminded Leah of flames. He had a shrewd, narrow face with prominent cheekbones. He would have been attractive if it weren't for his eyes. At first they were dark green, like Leah's, but they would occasionally switch to a strange shade of red that made Leah feel very uncomfortable. Despite the uneasy color, though, his eyes were kind and happy.

"Hi, Leah. I can imagine that this must be unimaginably strange day for you, isn't it?" His smile was warm and genuine, showing white teeth. Around his lips, though, he had small scars that made his smile seem a little twisted. What was weird about them was that they were almost evenly spaced out and on both his top and bottom lip, like someone had sewn them up…

"You could call it that," Leah laughed. "Well, now it's time for a proper introduction," he said. Then, he stood up straighter, and clearly feigning formality, said, "Hello, Leah. I am Loki, god of mischief and your father. Welcome to Asgard!" With that he stretched out his hand, which Leah lightly shook. His hands were cold and narrow, but most likely nimble and quick.

"Well, now what?" she asked. As she said that, Loki frowned, as if the question bothered him. He quickly scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Well, I assume you will need a place to stay, since you're new here and all…so you can move into my house." "That makes sense, as long as that's not too much of a problem…" "Oh not at all! Not at all."

His response was very unconvincing. "I can tell you're lying to me, you realize that?" Loki looked at her in surprise, as if she were a ghost. "Really, you can tell when I'm lying?" Leah nodded quickly. "_No one_ can tell when I'm lying. You could say I'm the expert of lying, but _you_ can tell?" She nodded again. He started to laugh. At first, it was just a chuckle, but then it transformed into a full scale laugh. Leah just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. She had always been able to tell when people were lying or telling the truth, which made her a good liar herself.

Loki stopped laughing and smiled his twisted smile at her. "I like you already. Let's go to your new home now." With that he spun on his heels and walked out of the throne room. Leah smiled to herself and followed him. He seemed like a decent person. Why had Odin bothered to give her a warning about him? Was he conceded that his eyes were too strange or something?

As they walked, Leah asked, "So why is it a problem if I live with you? Is your house really dumpy or something?" He chuckled, "No, it's just going to be awkward between you and my wife. You see, you're not _her _daughter, so you can understand how things could get a little uncomfortable when you arrive. I also have twins who you might see around." She had siblings too? Leah was so excited to have an actual family now. It didn't matter if they were her half-siblings and step-mother, she would have an actual _home _now.

She was so happy that she didn't notice all the people staring at her as they walked through Asgard. They were mostly looking at Loki though, stepping out of his way if they were too close and shaking their heads in disapproval. Loki didn't notice these things either, he was so used to people being scared of him that he just kept on walking and telling Leah what she should expect of Asgard.

As they were walking, they passed a small group of people who looked around Leah's age. They had been talking and laughing loudly, but as she passed them, they went dead silent and glared at her. Their staring made Leah feel very self conscious. All of them looked like they wanted to hurt her, and could have probably beaten her up easily. The three guys were easily twice her size and the two girls seemed _very_ fit. They all had light armor and each had their own weapon.

Loki noticed their stares and gently ushered her to walk faster. As soon as they were a good distance from the group, he quietly said, "I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with them sooner or later." "Who are they?" Leah asked; a little too loudly because Loki put a finger to his scarred lips. "They are some of the children of the other gods and goddesses. Their parents and I have never been on friendly terms, so you can bet they won't like you either. You will have to train with them eventually, but hopefully you'll have lots of time to prepare for an official encounter." Leah nodded understandingly.

They walked a bit longer in silence, then Leah asked, "Are you on better terms with Malcolm's father?" He smiled to himself and nodded. "Thor and I have worked together on many occasions, so I guess you could say we are on good terms. Some days, though, I'll push the line and he'll threaten my life, but other than that, he's alright." Leah raised her eyebrows, and Loki, seeing her confusion smiled. "It's a love/hate kind of relationship. He's my best friend and most fearsome enemy at the same time. You don't have to understand it. I honestly don't either."

She was just about to ask him about Danny's father when they came to the last building before the city turned into a collection of grassy hills. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was painted with an assortment of purples, pinks, and oranges. "Well, here we are!" Loki gestured toward the building. "It's a little far away from the center of the city but on the bright side, we have a nicer view than most."

"Sigyn is probably done making dinner. Follow me." He led her through a large sitting room and a dining room to a brightly lit kitchen. One of the walls was just a giant window that looked overlooked the grassy fields. Leah could just make out a forest a few miles away. The woman in the room had her back toward them. Her light brown hair was half pulled up in an intricate braid with small flowers woven in. She was wearing a long, flowing, cream colored dress that highlighted her small figure.

"Oh good! You're back. We finished eating a while ago, but I…" As Sigyn turned toward them and noticed Leah, she smiled brightly, but the confusion was clear. She had kind brown eyes and sharp, plain features. "Sigyn, this is Leah, my daughter." The bright smile was diminished to a almost perfectly straight line. Leah had expected this reaction, so she had prepared a few things to say. "You have a lovely home," was all she managed to say, but she was at least being honest. Sigyn relaxed a little and gave Leah a small hug. "Why don't you go wash up? You're probably very hungry. The bathroom is down the hall and on the right."

When she came back, she heard Sigyn and Loki arguing in hushed voices. Leah waited next to the doorway so she could listen. "Why didn't you tell me about her? If I had known about her a long time ago I might not have been this angry!" "Listen to me, please! She didn't mean anything to me at the time. I'm sor…" "That's not true! You are never sorry about anything you do! You should have just told me! Your past affairs haven't bothered me because I _knew_ about them. Despite what everyone else says about you, I _trusted_ you! I really believed that you were being honest with me; that you were even _trying_ to change! My patience has a limit, and you are almost there." With that she stormed out of the room, so angry that she didn't even notice Leah standing there.

When Leah entered the room, acting like she had just arrived, Loki was slumped in a wooden chair near a small table of the same wood. He wasn't staring at anything in particular and was drumming his fingers on the table and tapping his foot violently. Completely lost in thought, he almost didn't notice Leah when she sat down in the chair next to him. She sat on her hands in the hopes that she wouldn't start fidgeting with her hair or hoodie. "Is…everything alright?" she stammered. He sighed as he ran his hands through his orange hair. Forcing a weak, twisted smile, he muttered, "She'll come 'round, don't worry."

* * *

**Hi, readers! Sorry for such a late update, but I was having a hard time finding time to write and having the proper inspiration. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear some feedback and suggestions from you guys! **


End file.
